Insane Killer For Hire
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: Ah yes insanity. The word used to describe whether a person is in the right frame of mind. And a payeed killer, someone who kills for money. What happens if you put these two things together. Well you get Sakura Haruno and her sideKicks os hell!Sakucentri
1. Eliminated

Hello people of Earth, Ms. Homicidal A.K.A. Mizz Hime-Sama is here and is back with a new story! I know that I have other stories that I'm supposed to be doing but this idea has been floating around in my head for a couple of months.

**I have always found a crazy/insane Sakura under stress funny. So I decided that I wanted to do a story myself. Sorry if the weapons I put in here don't match the situation, but I'm not a weapons person OR a car person, so I look the things I want from the internet! ;p**

**I was SUPPOSE to put this story up yesterday, but as soon as I finished typing my mother dragged me, my brother and two younger sisters out of the house and to Morning Side park. It was a ball especially the parts where I tried to run my brother over off his skate board with my 6 month old sister's stroller. You won't believe how fast a fat girl can run when she wants to hit you with something. Oh if you're running I got him, made him fly off the skate board too! ; 3**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Die you sons (and daughter) of a bitch! leave me to wallow in my self pity!**

* * *

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/

* * *

**

A suspicious man who looked to be in his mid-thirties glanced around warily as he made his way to the edge of the docks of the Port of Miami. He stopped before a privately owned boat and knocked on the door in a particular pattern. He nervously moved the suitcase in his hands from one hand to the other, as if what was inside was a burden to him. The brown haired foreigner turned his attention back to the boat when he saw that the door had opened.

The business man narrowed his eyes slightly at the ruff looking male.

"J'ai de l'argent." the man said quietly while slowly raising the suitcase up so that it could be eye level with the two men. The business man continued speaking in a foreign language but this time it was more harsher than before.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous assurer d'obtenir ce travail soit bien fait alors qu'aucun élément de preuve woud ramener à moi." Angry the ruff looking male in the wife beater grabbed the business man by the front of his pristine shirt and pulled the man up slightly so that he could look him in the eye.

"Ne poussez pas votre enfant la chance, parce que je vais me débarrasser de vous facilement si vous contiue de pousser ma chance." he hissed, the native yanked the suitcase from out of the others hand and threw him to the floor.

The man backed up some and placed the suitcase on the floor in front of the boats door.

"Donnez-moi la photo et foutre le camp d'ici." he said in a gruff voice while holding out a tanned hand. The frightened business man reached a hand into his suit and pulled out a crumpled picture of a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed french women, he shoved the picture in the older man hand and scampered up.

"Assurez-vous de faire le travail." he said a shaky voice. The other man scoffed and turned around to head back into his boat. But before he could make it there he fell over and into the water with a .338 Lapua magnum caliber bullet lodged into the side of his skull.

With a small scream the french business man turned around and tried to flee, but he didn't make it more than four steps before he too, got a bullet of the same caliber into his own head.

Approximately 103 feet away situated on top of another boat lay a hooded figure. The person sat up and slung their Barrett M98B over their shoulder and quietly snickered to themselves.

"Asshole actually thought that he could get away with it." the person said revealing themselves to be a female, the women jumped down from her perch and waltzed off the boat, onto the dock and back on land where she got in a black 2002 Toyota Camry and sped off into the night.

**

* * *

**

\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/

* * *

The next morning a neighbor of the soon-to-be hit-man called Miami Dade PD, stating that he found two bodies. Almost immediately at least four squad cars came to the scene and closed it off from public view. Two officers gathered witness while the others secured the perimeter to check and see if the suspect was still on board the ship.

The commotion aroused the curiosity of many as they came down to investigate what was going on. CSI's, detective's and two mortician vanes arrived to take notes, question more witnesses, and process both the scene and the body.

A brown haired Hispanic walked up to one of the kneeling morticians and squatted down next to her. "What's the cause of death Christina." he asked. The blonde haired doctor peered over her shoulder at him before turning back to the victim. "He was shot right through the heart at an upwards angle, leaving me to believe that it was a sniper. I won't know the caliber until we get him back to my lab, Detective Martinez." she said in a quiet voice. The Detective nodded his head and got up to walk over to another male older male with gray hair and a mustache.

"Lieutenant Schillaci!" he said while waving his hand slightly. The older man nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Detective Martinez, what did you get." Martinez pulled out his notepad and read what he had written down earlier.

"The man who owns this boat's name is 44 year old Bobby Newton he was born in Broward county Miami, he has a rap sheet of four attempted murders, eight robberies, and there was a warrant out for his arrest. The other man isn't from the United States at all he was from Alençon, France. His name was Fils Merveilleux, 29 years old and was visiting the states for his company."

The lieutenant crossed his arms over his chest and put his face into a thinking position. "What would a respectful business man me doing with a registered hit-man for." he wondered out loud. Before the detective could reply a CSI women called them over to the far side of the dock. In the womens gloved hand was a picture of a blonde haired french women with a blonde bang hanging over her left eye. On the back of the picture was a time, date, and place.

The lieutenants eyebrows furrowed together as he held the photograph. The detective's eyes widened in surprise as he read the information.

"Isn't this a-" before he could continue another detective yelled his name. The two men glanced at one another before going over to where the shout came from.

In her hands was a brown suitcase, she opened the suitcase and inside was at least 200,000 dollars worth of American money inside. Every bodies eyes widened in shock.

**

* * *

**

\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/

* * *

In the crowd of spectators stood an innocent looking pink haired Japanese girl in a pink sundress and pink umbrella with flip flaps.

The girl gazed around at the scurrying officers and smiled sadistically at the scene.

"That's what the bastard gets for threatening my friends." she whispered under her breath with a crazy smile on her pixy like features. The girl turned around and walked to a black 2002 Toyota Camry and sped off down the street.

**

* * *

**

\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/

* * *

**And CUT!**

**SO how was that? Espically since it is my first story like this.**

**DO you think I should continue or quit while I'm ahead.**

**Here are the translations:**

"J'ai de l'argent." - I have the money

"Vous feriez mieux de vous assurer d'obtenir ce travail soit bien fait alors qu'aucun élément de preuve woud ramener à moi." - You better make sure you get the job done right and that no evidence points to me.

"Ne poussez pas votre enfant la chance, parce que je vais me débarrasser de vous facilement si vous contiue de pousser ma chance." - Don't try me boy, because I will get rid of you easily if you continue to push your luck.

"Donnez-moi la photo et foutre le camp d'ici." - Give me the picture and get the hell out of here.

"Assurez-vous de faire le travail." - Make sure you do the job.

Alencon (Orne): Alençon is a handsomely restored old market town, north of Le Mans, known for its traditional lacemaking industry.

Fils- Son

Merveilleux- Wonderful

**Sorry if my french words and sentences don't match because I got them off of Google Translator. Oh if you're wondering the detective and lieutenant are real people from 48 hours Miami.**

**Oh another thing Broward, and Dade are actual counties in Miami, and there is a such thing as the Port Of Miami, its somewhere going towards South Beach I believe.**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Hime-Sama**

**is out!**

**Peace Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	2. Enter Sakura!

**Yosh! I updated two days after I put the first chapter up, thats like an 'effing miracle! Especially since I already updated my other story. From now on I will only update if I get at least five reviews per chapter. And if I do then I'll update no matter the day! Dosen't that sound like a good deal?**

**I want to say thanks to all who alerted and favored my story and a special thanks to the four reviewers who reviewed, its thanks to them that you all got an early update.**

**SasoLOVE111:** **I'm glad you like it, but you have to wait to find out if Sakura is really crazy.**

**kitty cullen:**** I know it was awesome! I think its like the BEST story ****_EVER_!**

**Kudomeya:**** Crazy Sakura is ALWAYS funny no matter what the situation, especially if you add in a couple of zombies. Hmm, that just gave me an idea.**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go die damn it!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

The pink haired girl sped down the streets, ignoring yellow and red lights and posing for the red light camera. (A/N: I don't know if they have these in other states, but down here in Florida they're installing cameras on the traffic light so when you run the red light it would take a picture of both the front of the car and back.)

The women swerved pass cars as she made her way onto Port Boulevard, she weaved in and out o cars, honked her horn at the one that she thought was going slow, and yelled curses at anyone who cut in front of her.

The pink haired women glanced over out of her window to see that a Caucasian women and her children were staring at her weirdly, she stared right back at them. When they continued watching her she blasted her radio, and stuck both of her middle fingers up while sticking her tongue out at them. She mouthed 'bitches' at them and drove off, all the while laughing like a manic.

The women rolled her window and sang loudly. "I got nothing to loose, push it to the limits!" (A/N: how many can guess what song this is. I'll give you a clue. The setting of the killing is the name of the album.) the women laughed even more as she swung her car towards the exit ramp, getting off at Downtown Miami. (A/N: at night its very beautiful out there.)

Suddenly loud pop music filled the air as the woman's phone rang.

"Yellow? What can I do for ya'?"

"_Sakura! You crazy bitch! What the hell did you do in California!"_ Yelled a highly agitated female voice. The girl in question blinked her eyes in question as if wondering why her friend was asking such a stupid question to an obvious answer.

"I took the helicopter out. That's what I did."

"_No shit dumb ass! I meant why in the _HELL_ did you use a civilian car to take it out!"_

The girl named Sakura took the Samsung caliber away from her ear and looked at it strangely.

"You didn't say how I was supposed to do it, so I improvised." she said calmly. The women on the other side growled at her.

"_That's not the point! The point is that now the higher ups are questioning your mental stability!"_

Sakura switched the phone to the other ear and slowed down slightly while heading down Biscayne Boulevard. She turned in the opening of Morning Side Park and headed towards her concealed house by the ocean. (A/N: if your confused about what I'm talking about, look below.) She pulled into her parking lot, and cut the ignition to the car. Getting out of the car, she slammed the door and frightened some of her nosy neighbors, snickering quietly to her self Sakura headed up drive way and to the door, where she took all of ten minutes to fish her keys out of her bra.

The coral haired women looked behind her to see that some of her neighbors were staring at her in horror. She smirked at them then waved.

"Howdy neighbor!" she shouted cheerily. Once in her home Sakura put the phone back to her ear and asked.

"You still there?" the highly agitated female on the other line screamed like a banshee.

"_You fucking bitch! How dare you ignore me!"_

"I wasn't ignoring you, I merely put you on hold. Besides _Mme Cochon_, wasn't you the one to tell me not to talk on the phone while trying to park, or I will have an accident like the one Tokyo. Now enough about me, what were we talking about?"

On the other line you could practically hear the sneer in the other womans face.

"_We were talking about how _fucking insane_ you are, Fille Front."_

"I am not insane!" Sakura shouted at her friend.

"_Yes the hell you are!"_

"How? Prove it." she demanded.

"_Que personne saine d'esprit aurait abattu un hélicoptère du ciel avec une voiture!"_Sakura looked at the phone with a strange expression on her face, wondering why her friend suddenly decided to start speaking french. _'Oh yeah she starts sprouting french in the middle of a conversation when she is either angry or horny.'_

the girl shrugged her shoulders and decided to answer.

"Euh, pas un?" she asked hesitantly.

_"Exactement! Vous chienne folle. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que nous sommes des amis de la façon dont vos actes."_ The last part was murmured under the unknown woman's breath.

"Tu sais que tu m'aimes."Sakura said with a cheeky grin on her face, while the young beauty was talking to her foreign friend, she was fixing herself a giant bowl of frosted flakes cereal. She headed into her living room and plopped on her red couch to eat her oversized bowl of cereal with her oversized spoon. She placed the phone between her shoulder and head and whistled into the receiver earning a surprised shriek in response.

"_What the hell forehead!"_

"Well I was just trying to get your attention." she said in defense.

"_Well you didn't have to do that!"_

"So how are you and the socially retarded bastard doing."

"_Don't change the subject! And my Mari is not socially retarded. He's just a little special." _the woman retorted.

Sakura scoffed. "Oh please, trust me that boy is socially retarded, just like the rest of his damn family. Maybe except Mikoto-kaasan. Besides, I've been that boy's teammate for ages, and I still think he swings the other way especially with those mid-drifts of his."

"_Shut up! Anyway that's not the reason I called you. It seems like you got another job in Rio to do."_

"All of that time we were talking you just decided to tell me this?"

"_Shut up I had just remembered!"_

"Are you sure you aren't related to Naruto?" Sakura asked in amuesment.

"_Go fuck yourself you bitch!"_

"Sorry Ino-chérie, I do that in the privacy of my own home so you can't watch."

_"Ahhh! Tu as sacrément connivence salope!" _Sakura laughed at the frustration that she heard in the other woman's voice

"Bon être Ino porc! Make sure you tell Sai to stay out of those tranny clubs!" Sakura hung up when she heard another scream of frustration. _'Hopefully she'll send the information and have my tickets.'_

Sakura placedthe bowl of cereal on the floor and reached under the couch to retreive the remote control for the Tv.

_'Rio here comes the Insane Killer for hire. I hope you're prepared.'_

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Now to clear the confusion, Morning Side is a private community that has a lot of mansions and rich people living in it. In the center towards the ocean is the actual park. If you want to know more about it then go on google and type in MorningSide Park Miami,Fl.**

**Translations:**

_Mme Cochon- Mrs. Pig_

_Fille Front- Forehead Girl_

"_Que personne saine d'esprit aurait abattu un hélicoptère du ciel avec une voiture!"- What sane person would shoot an helicopter out of the sky with a car!_

_"Euh, pas un?"- Um, no one?_

_Exactement! Vous chienne folle. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que nous sommes des amis de la façon dont vos actes." - Exactly! You crazy bitch. I still can't believe we are friends with the way your acting._

_"Tu sais que tu m'aimes."- You know you love me._

_Mari- Husband_

_Tu as sacrément connivence salope!- You god damn conniving bitch!_

**And that is all folks, don't forget FIVE reviews or no update.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	3. Time in Rio Part 1

**Hello people of Earth! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I rarely update on weekends since this isn't my laptop and the person who owns it use it on the weekends. I'm starting to really hate reading the manga because of how Kishi is mistreating Sakura and most of the kunoichi.**

**And have anyone noticed that it seems like all of the other characters parents and past are being revealed but Sakura? They don't say whether or not she have parents, siblings or if she is a first generation shinobi. I mean we even saw Shino's father! I wonder if he is going to reveal anything about her later on in the story.**

**SasoLOVE111:**** I'm glad someone thinks this story is funny. Don't worry the translation for everything will always be at the bottom of the page, and there will be a lot of different languages used for different places and situations. Of course something funny is going to happen and she is going to have some help too.**

**andalliwantedwerecookies:**** Have you never saw 'Live free or die hard' with Bruce Willis? In the movies he used a car to knock an helicopter out of the sky. Had pretty explosions too.**

**Hidan's Sister:**** I'm glad it makes your day. You like the french? Aw I'm so happy since I don't know any french. That's what google is for. ; 3 You almost fainted o.0, well I can't say anything cuz I myself got confused when I went to re-read this.**

**Kudomeya:**** I used your middle name? Huh didn't know that. Sorry that I didn't look for it, I couldn't get off my lazy ass to do it.**

**kitty cullen ():**** Thank you! The boyfriend isn't Sasuke, but if you read between the lines you'll see that Sakura mentioned that Ino's boyfriend wears mid-drifts, and is emotionally constipated. Who do you think that describes?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

Hiding out in one of the many abandoned warehouses on the beaches of Rio where an illegal prostitution taking place, a business man by the name of Franklin Diego.

This particular business man had a pot belly and a bald spot on the top of his graying head. He was dressed in an expensive suit with a brief case sitting by his feet. Currently he was negotiating with a tanned Brazilian with gang tattoos going up and down both of his arms. Standing behind the gang member was a line of at lest ten scantly glad women with their eyes towards the ground and fear showing on their exotic features. Behind the line of women were five other gang members with M16's swung over their shoulders. At the front of the building and behind the business man were two more gang members keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

"Voce tem o dinheiro?" the gang member asked. Franklin reached towards the suit case but paused when he head the cocking of a gun.

"Facil." he said while slowly opening the suit case. "I'm apenas que mostra ihe o dinheiro." the gang member snatched a stack of the brazilian money up and sniffed it. He stuffed it bsck into the suit case and grabbed the whole suit case from him.

"Va sobre. Escolha quem voce quer." he said while stepping aside and motioning the perverted man towards the scared girls. Franklin grinned lecherously then hurried over to the girl that he was eying since he stepped inside of the building.

The girl was an exotic red haired Japanese girl with frightened blue eyes. The men had her waer a slutty version of a sailor fuku outfit with high heeled Mary Jane, the girl herself looked not a day over 16 with her chin length fiery red hair. The girl looked at the man with watery blue eyes and whispered in a quiet voice.

"Kudasaimasen."

Franklin looked disgrunatly at the nearset guard. "O que e ela diz!" he screamed towards the brown haired guard. "Como o inferno e mim supor para ouvir seus gritos do prazer se fala uma outra lingua!"

At this the brown haired guard walked behind the girl and slammed the butt of his gun into her back, causing all of the other girls to flinch.

"Fale a meretriz portugesa!" he shouted loudly while pulling the girl up by her hair.

"Eu sou pesaroso!" she said in a small voice heavy in her japanese accent. On the other side o the line a blonde haired latina turned towards the closet guard to her and started cursing him out in spanish.

"Usted bastardo que coge!" she screamed. "Dejado esa muchacha flojamente!" the girl pushed the gurad away from her when he grabbed for her wrist. The Japanese girl whimpered in fright when the guard pushed her to the side, while he and the other guards ran over to try and apprehend her.

"Ella no hizo una cosa de la maldicion de dios para que ella enrolle para arriba aqui!" she continued screaming.

Soon enough, another girl joined the blonde. She like the others were exotic with her light brown skin and dark brown hair which she kept in two pony tails.

"Oh no! Who the hell do you think you are bitch! Let us go and I won't get my boyfriend to skin your asses alive!" she shouted as she charged at the nearest guard. The guard turned around to shoot her, but the girl raised her leg and kneed him in his nuts.

"Thats right bitch! Bow before the queen!" with that the girl took his gun and used iot to beat him with it.

Franklin glanced around nervously at the scene. Seeing his chance, he grabbed his purchese's wrist and tried to run while dragging her out. But before he could get that far a Dessert Eagle was aimed at the back of his chubby neck.

"Donde usted le piensa es asno gordo que va?" the young Japanese girl asked in spanish. The porky man gulped in fright as he slowly turned around with his arms raised up in surrender.

"ESPERA! Eu da-lo-ei qualquer coisa que voce quer! Contanto que voce me deixar ir livre!" he said while getting on his knees and begging.

"La fichue grosse chienne n'a aucun honneur du tout." again the girl switched to another language, this one just happened to be french, she turned around and started walking towards the fight. The man. Thinking that she was letting him go, stood up and tried to take off, but, the girl stopped turned around and shot the man in the back of his head. Franklin folded in on himself like a folding chair.

The gun shot caused everybody to pause what they were doing to see what was going on. When they saw that someone was down five of the eight gang members readied their guns to fire but the other three pulled out their own guns and pointed them at their former comrades.

The red haired girl pulled the trigger again, but this time at the auctioneer, some of the girls let out screams of fright at the sight of blood.

The brown haired gang member shot another in the chest before ushering to the frightened girls towards the exit. A red head and another scruffier looking brunette turned on their comrades as well and shot bullets at them.

The other two girls from before both pulled out a dessert eagle and started shooting at the gang members.

Approximately 20 minutes later the blood bath had finished, the girls had escaped and the only ones left were the Latina, the African-American, the Japanese girl, the two brunettes gang members and the red haired gang member.

The Latina looked over the other people who were left, checking to see if they any injuries.

"Anybody hurt." she asked in english. One of the brown haired former gang members grinned at her, making his face resemble more and more like that of a dog.

"Nah, we all as healthy as we came in here." the blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba." the other brunette grinned as well.

"Stop fretting sis. We got all four of our limbs and no bullet in our ass."

"Did we miss the action already, eh, Temari, Sakura, Ten-ten, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba." A blonde in a police uniform said while grinning cheekily at the group.

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Now if you want an update then I need SEVEN reviews! 7 boys and girls. Tell me how I did.**

**Translation:**

_Voce tem o dinheiro?- Do you have the money? (Portuguese)_

_Facil. I'm apenas que mostra ihe o dinheiro.- Easy. I'm just showing you the money. (Portuguese)_

_Va sobre. Escolha quem voce quer.- Go on. Choose who you want. (Portuguese)_

_Kudasaimasen- Please (Japanese)_

_O que e ela que diz!- What the hell is she saying! (Japanese)_

_Como o inferno e mim supor para ouvir seus gritos do prazer se fala uma outra lingua! (Japanese)_

_Fale a meretriz portuguesa!- Speak portuguese whore!_

_Eu sou pesaroso!- I am sorry!_

_Usted bastardo que coge!- You fucking bastard! (Spanish)_

_Dejado esa muchacha flojamente!- Let that girl loose! (Spanish)_

_Ella no hizo una cosa de la maldicion de dios para que ella enrolle para arriba aqui!- She did not do a god damn thing for her to wind up here! (Spanish)_

_Donde usted le piensa es asno gordo que va?- Where the hell do you think you are going fat ass? (Spanish)_

_La fichue grosse chienne n'a aucun honneur du tout.- Damn fat bitch does not have any honor at all. (French)_

**Hime-Sama**

**Is OUT!**

**Peace Suckers!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	4. Time in Rio Part 2

**Hello my bitches! How y'all doing? Sorry it took so long for me to finally update but I just couldn't get off of my fat lazy ass to do that. But now you all have your chapter!**

**Now I have two questions that I would like for people to answer. The first one is that: Would anybody read my Naruto/Shugo Chara crossover if I make one? If so say so in a review.**

**My second question is that: Would anybody participate in a contest that has you create a Naruto x-over with certain Anime/Manga? If so please leave a review saying so, if I get at least ten people saying yes then I will hold thst contest and there would be prizes too!**

**angel897:**** I will for sure keep going!**

**T.G:**** Sorry about the mistakes with the different languages but I had used the google translator and I found out that it messes with a lot of stuff so from now on I will use the yahoo translator. Tell me if it improves!**

**SasoLOVE111:**** I knew that if I added a bunch of different languages then it would make the story more interesting.**

**Linda Chicana:**** I'm glad you thought my story was funny. We have something in common! We both like my stories!**

**Kudomeya:**** Huh? Don't cha' think it's weird if you have a french name but don't know french? I can't say any thing since my name could be a boy name in spanish. Wah! I'm named after the little mermaid!**

**The MysteriousRed:**** Oh you changed your name. Every body loves a good comedy mixed with action! I love google translator too! But the thing is, is that it is messing with some of my translations so I had to change to yahoo so I wouldn't offend anybody.**

**speedangel:**** I know its confusing! Thats the whole point! But i'm glad you still like it even if half of it is in another language.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

_Recap:_

_Approximately 20 minutes later the blood bath had finished, the girls had escaped and the only ones left were the Latina, the African-American, the Japanese girl, the two brunettes gang members and the red haired gang member._

_The Latina looked over the other people who were left, checking to see if they any injuries._

"_Anybody hurt." she asked in english. One of the brown haired former gang members grinned at her, making his face resemble more and more like that of a dog._

"_Nah, we all as healthy as we came in here." the blonde rolled her eyes at him._

"_Shut the fuck up Kiba." the other brunette grinned as well._

"_Stop fretting sis. We got all four of our limbs and no bullet in our ass."_

"_Did we miss the action already, eh, Temari, Sakura, Ten-ten, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba." A blonde in a police uniform said while grinning cheekily at the group._

The above mentioned people turned their head in the direction of the voice and immediately ran towards the officer clad blonde.

"Ino!" the three girls shouted while embracing the blonde. (A/N: Don't lie, how many people thought that I was going to say Naruto. [author raises hand] not you dumb ass!)

The blonde in question giggle as she led the small group out side where a number of police cars, ambulances, and CSI vehicle sat, the police were taping off the scene, the ambulance were gathering the injured and dead, while the CSI were going through the crime scene.

Before they could get to the blonde's black Ford Mustang GTS a pretty brown haired brazilian girl in a police uniform walked up to Ino with a note pad and pen in her hands. "Oficial Mayona! A cena esta sendo processada enquanto nos falamos." She said. The young women glanced around Ino and continued talking.

"Voce quer-me questiona-los ou voce quer a, porque eu tenho questionado ja aquelas meninas." she said while jabbing her thumb in the direction of the other girls who were huddling together while talking to a brown haired french man in a detective out fit.

Ino nodded her head and responded in the other womens mother language. "Nao, nao se preocupe." she said, then nodded her head in the direction of the people standing behind her. "Vou lidar com eles. Alem disso, eu tenho que pega-los em um voo privado para que eu e meu parceiro pode questionna-los na Franca."

The other women looked at them in curiosity but knew not to question her. So with a nod the Brazilian female walked away. Ino looked after the women for a while, then continued her trip to her car. Swinging open the driver door, the women reached in and pressed a couple of keys on her laptop. Suddenly, a picture of a ringing phone popped up, then after a couple of seconds a males deep voice answered. "What do you want Yamanaka." he demended in a voice heavy with an portuguese accent.

The blonde in question giggled. "Is that any way to talk to a woman who just-" "Baki! Hurry the hell up and come get us!" Temari yelled at the screen.

"Merda!" Baki shouted, in the back ground you could hear a crash, like somebody jumped in suprise or fell out of their seat. Baki growled into the reciver of the phone.

"Watch your damn mouth woman." he said. The whole group looked back when headlights flashed on them, the lights went off and revealed itself to be a car exactly like Ino's. Out of the driver side stepped a tall brazilian male with some type of clothe covering the whole right side of his face, he glared at the two blondes then nodded at the red head and the brunette who was standing next to him.

"Let's go." he sighed while getting back into his car. Gaara tipped his head in the direction of the little japanese girl and the black girl than got in the back seat of the car, totally ignoring the other two. ("Bye Panda-Kun!" "Bye Gaara! Make sure you sharpen my weapons every day!" "You eye liner wearing bitch!" "Hey! Don't ignore me damnit!) Kankuro grinned at the other four then mock saluted, only to be pushed out of the way by his blonde haired sister.

"Bye!" Temari shouted while jumping into the passenger seat. Sakura, Kiba, Tenten and Ino watched as the car zoomed out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Well that was stupid." a male voice with a hint of an French accent, said from behind them. All four above mentioned people jumped and spun around with various handguns in hand. Ino had a SNS type of gun, Kiba had a small back up gun, while Sakura pulled out a red personalized Colt M1911 and Tenten pulled out a gun similar to Sakura's, but brown in color. At this the person leaning on the car raised an eyebrow at the petite girl. _'Where the hell did she hide that.' _he thought. Seeing that it was the brown haired French man from before the four friends put their weapons away, in which the newcomer took this chance to see where the pink haired women put the gun.

His eyes widened slightly in disblief when she simply pulled up her skirt and put the gun in the holster tied around her right thigh. _'How the hell does she walk with that there.'_

The man cleared his throat before he slid into the passenger. Ino rolled her eyes before she pushed the unlock button to allow the other three in. "Stupid Shikamaru." she said under her breath. Than took off in the direction of an airport.

Sakura pouted as she leaned forward between the two seats. "Thats not fair." she whined in a childish voice. "I wanted to drive." Suddenly all of the people in the car glared at her.

"Remember last time we let you drive." hissed Kiba, which was kinda weird since he seemed more dog than cat. "You tried to ram an old ladies car."

Sakura turned her gaze to the male sitting next to her. "What! That lady deserved it! She was going slow!" she defended.

"Or that time you crashed through a restricted air site." Ten-Ten said while twirling a army pocket knife between her fingers.

"Or how about that time you thought that it would be fun to mow down the pedstrians standing innocently on the side walk." Added Ino while looking back at the girl through the rear view mirror.

"OR that time that you decided to go through the bank's ceiling to floor glass windows? Do you know how much money that caused." Shikamaru finished lazily.

Sakura growled. "Hey I was trying to take a short cut to get to the bad guys! Besides its not pick on Sakura day! Or is it." The last part she mumbled to herself.

Ino rolled her blue eyes at her best friend and pulled into a secret gate, then drove the car to a nameless jet itting by itself with two men guarding it's stairs. The blonde parked the car a couple of feet away from the jet then cut the ignition to the car. Shoving her door open she threw the keys to a brown haired women, who in turn got in the car and drove off in the direction they came from.

The small group slwoly made their way to the two guards who grinned at the sight of the pinkette. "Izumo, Kotetsu she cheered while pulling both into a huge. Both Alaskins returned the hug and stepped back to allow the group passage onto the flight.

The three girl friends plopped down on seats next to each other than giggled. "Tokyo here we come!"

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Now if you want an update then I need TEN reviews! 10 boys and girls. Tell me how I did.**

**Translation:**

_Oficial Mayona! A cena esta sendo processada enquanto nos falamos.- Officer Mayona! The scene is being processed as we speak. (Portuguese)_

_Voce quer-me questiona-los ou voce quer a, porque eu tenho questionado ja aquelas menina.- You want me to question them or do you want to, because I have already questioned those girls. (Portuguese)_

_Nao, nao se preocupe.- No don't worry. (Portuguese)_

_Vou lidar com eles. Alem disso, eu tenho que pega-los em um voo privado para que eu e meu parceiro pode questiona-los na Franca.- I'll handle them. Besides I have to get them on a private flight so that me and my partner can question them in France._

_Merda!- Shit_

**Hime-Sama**

**Is OUT!**

**Peace Suckers!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	5. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
